All Thanks to Gilbert
by HipsterMustache
Summary: After a night of passion, Ludwig and Alfred realize what new life that night created. How will England take this? Not bloody well. He's going to get America, no matter what. M for smut and dark themes. Some fluff! RP between me and Kats With Shamrocks!


**This is a roleplay with Kats With Shamrocks! I recommend going to her profile and reading some of her stories! She's an awesome writer and has lots of amazing ideas. :D**

**Oh yeah, and this IS mpreg! Just thought some of you should know! Here's a list of all the warnings in the story/roleplay(which will soon be the story) as of now!**

****Warning: Smut, crossdressing, pedophile!England, possible OOCness, mpreg, and dark themes(thanks, England XD)****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or French maid dresses! I want one though...*nosebleed***

* * *

><p>It all started on a bright day in the German brothers' household. Germany was in the kitchen, attempting to find some food and drink that Prussia hadn't thrown down his throat on impulse. Such a task was far more difficult than you would imagine.<p>

Prussia, on the other hand, strided gallantly through his home, looking for Germany. He was excited about his plan to get Germany unstressed. Mind you, he was probably the main source of his bruder's stress. When he found the other German in the kitchen, he grinned widely.

"Bruder! I hope you have a costume with you!"

"Nein, I just want the wurst und beer." Germany said, sitting down at the kitchen table. He was not amused that his brother was hosting a party and practically blackmailed him to come. It wasn't his fault that he had accidentally taken a picture of America. Again. And saved it on his computer. Again.

"Yeah, but I have a surprise for you! I know you have a certain kink." He ignored the bright blush on Germany's cheeks. "Crossdressing, right? Well, haha, America's coming as a slutty French maid! Excited yet? He's not coming with England, either! Kesese~"

Germany's eyes shot wide open, not believing his older brother's words.

"America...as in your boyfriend's little brother America?" Germany asked.

Prussia smirked. "The one you think is sexy? Yep, that's the one! Look, France sent me a picture of him trying the dress on!" He said, putting a picture on his phone and showing it to Germany. America was blushing darkly, the blush travelling down his chest. The hem of the dress revealed his smooth, untanted thighs, along with the edge of the white women's panties.

"Mein Gott..." Germany mumbled, admiring the poor quality picture. Ludwig felt heat slowly building in his vital regions, finding the picture to be very attractive. "How did you get America to do this?" Ludwig asked, covering one of his cheeks to hide his raging blush.

"Well, I told him that it made him look like a hero...I had a friend of mine design a picture of a hero in a maid's dress like this. Kesese, and here he is. He'll be here tonight!" He said excitedly. "You know about the...toys down in the basement with the bed used for 'special things'. Take him down there and relieve your stress!"

"I wouldn't have so much stress if you and Italy would leave me alone for once." Germany said, walking over to Prussia's fridge and grabbing a beer. He popped open the cap and started chugging the German brand liquor, silently thanking God that he had found some beer.

"Well, what can ya do? Gotta go!" And with that he was gone.

Later, while everyone was partying, America showed up in the dress. He was blushing softly, swallowing. He was attempting to pull the hem of the dress down, much to France's dismay.

"Oh, non, non, let your legs show!" France tut tutted and brushed at the skirt of the dress, then walked off, America was left in a blushing pile of sexyness.

Germany saw the younger nation standing there, looking innocent yet so delicious. Ludwig began making his way over to Alfred, holding a bottle for the slutty nation.

"Hallo Amerika." he said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

America turned to look at him, eyes wide as he saw the beer. "Agh! Beer!" He grabbed it and chugged it down, panting slightly. "Sorry, bro...I feel so violated every time someone looks at me in this stupid dress." He said, switching the patly empty beer bottle from hand to hand, glancing around.

"Ja. Well, if you want to, we can go somewhere else. Prussia is getting too annoying." Germany said, trying to pull America away from the other perverts. Of course, he was one himself, but he didn't dote on that thought.

"Yeah, anywhere but here." He said, going with him, tossing the beer bottle into the trash can and grinning like an idiot when he made it. When they reached the basement he sat on the bed and for a brief moment, his women's soft, lace covered panties were visible.

Germany was turned away from Alfred, but he could see the panties in the reflection of the doorknob. He felt his face growing redder and redder. "Y-you want me to get some more beer?" Ludwig asked nervously, feeling his body getting hotter and hotter.

"Yeah, sure!" He said, plopping back onto the bed. "Psh, Prussia said I wouldn't make a good slutty superhero just cause I'm a virgin and stuff."

Germany swallowed thickly at his words and opened the door, rushing back to the party. He ran right to the table with the beer and grabbed one of the boxes. He moved through the crowd and made his way back to the basement. He placed the beer on the table near the bed and shut the door, locking it just in case.

"T-There, beer." Ludwig said, sitting down next to Alfred. Germany looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. 'Mein Gott, what am I doing...?' he asked himself silently.

America drank five before his face became flushed and he hiccuped. "Haha, I'm in a dress...such a slut~"

"J-Ja... a slut..." Ludwig said, finishing his fourth beer. He placed his bottle down and stood right in front of Alfred. He was quiet, but he began to rub Alfred's smooth thighs. "A b-beautiful...little sl-slut." Germany purred.

America shuddered, eyes drooping til they were half lidded. "Hn...?"

Germany kept rubbing, bringing his hands up Alfred's thighs and closer to the boy's cock. He slowly traced the outline of the panties with his fingers, going slowly and lightly.

America gasped and moaned a little, lips parting slightly. "Nngh...G...Germany?" He whispered, eyes widening slightly but he did not try to push the German away.

Germany smiled at America, glad he was not going to push him away. Germany got on his knees and lifted Alfred's skirt, slipping his head under the short fabric. Alfred could feel Ludwig's hot breath against his privates. Ludwig stuck his tongue out and began to lick Alfred's cock through the silky material of the panties.

Alfred cried out slowly, eyes widening. "Ah...!" He cried, panting slightly. "W...What is...going o...on..." He managed to say through the haze of unexperienced pleasure.

"I'm going to make you feel very good." Germany said, licking more and more. "If you want?" Germany asked with a smirk, taking some of the panties in his mouth and pushing his tongue against Alfred's swelling cock.

Alfred clenched shaking fists as he nodded rapidly, head falling back. "Yeah! Y-Yes!"

Alfred gasped and moaned loudly as the German touched his cock. "Ah!"

"Tell me Alfred, do you love England?" Germany asked, taking the tip of America's cock in his mouth.

Alfred shuddered. "No..."

"Good." Germany muffled as he began to take more and more of Alfred's cock in his mouth. He pulled it out and pushed Alfred down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Alfred gasped, shaking in pleasure. "This f-feels..amazing...more, p-please..." He whispered shakily.

Germany began to remove Alfred's costume.

Germany latched himself to Alfred's neck and started sucking on the younger nation's tan skin, leaving hickeys.

Alfred shivered. "Hn..." He whispered in pleasure, chest heaving in pants.

Germany pinched the other nipple, the one that was not in his mouth. Germany used his tongue to press hard on Alfred's wet nipple, using his other hand to pinch harder. The paler blond lifted his mouth and started kissing down Alfred's tone chest, slightly nipping on soft parts of skin.

Alfred slightly arched his back, toes and fingers curling in pleasure. He bit his lip, breaths coming in short spurts. He could feel a heat pooling in his lower stomach as he groaned loudly and he came. He rode out his orgasm, panting when he finished under the gaze of the nation on top of him.

Germany went back to work and bit a soft patch of skin, leaving a deep red mark that would bruise for a long time. Germany backed away from Alfred, admiring his work on Alfred's chest. He enjoyed seeing red marks over the younger boy's chest, which would be a good way to tell other nations that he took America.

"Are you ready?" Germany asked, keeping a stern look on his face.

"Y-Yes! Yes, God, yes!" He cried, eyes wide. He hadn't been touched in any way for a long time, and was much more sensitive than he would have been. "I w-want you in me!"

"Such a needy slut, ja?" Germany said, smirking at the American. He mentally slapped himself for sounding like Russia, but it was kind of fun.

"If you want me so bad, then undress me." Germany said, licking his lips.

Alfred sat up, shivering as he managed to take off Germany's shirt, then his pants, and then began to take off his boxers. "Nngh...m-maybe I should go upstairs and..."

"And what?" Germany asked, slightly annoyed that Alfred was taking too long.

"Nevermind!" He said quickly, extremely needy as he ripped the boxers off and then gasped at the size of the cock. "I-It won't fit!" He cried. Normally, he wouldn't be this bold, but he was drunk.

Germany's smirk grew wider, liking the compliment.

"Don't worry, America, I will make sure it does." Ludwig said, sticking a few fingers in Alfred's face and close to his mouth.

Alfred took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them sensually.

Ludwig smirked and ripped them out of Alfred's mouth, slightly cutting the corner of Alfred's mouth. He pulled Alfred's legs over his shoulders and examined the semi-naked nation. He stuck one finger at Alfred's entrance and began to slowly push it in.

Alfred's cries escalated to yells as he got used to the first thing to ever enter his body. He had been touched before, but never entered in any way.

"Does it hurt?" Ludwig asked, worried he hurt the boy.

"No!" He said, pushing himself further onto the finger. "Hn...!"

Ludwig blushed deeply, not expecting Alfred to do that. He then stuck in his second finger and started spreading Alfred's hole. He pulled them out and pushed them in roughly, wanting to get Alfred use to the feeling.

Alfred cried out, eyes wide. "Nngh...hurry..."

"Patience." Ludwig said, deciding he would tease Alfred. He bent down and grabbed an empty bottle of beer, flashing Alfred a twisted smile. "If you are bad, I'll shove this inside of you." he threatened evilly.

"Wh-What do I have to do to...to avoid...that"?" He panted heavily.

"Surprise me, slut." Ludwig said, placing the bottle next to Alfred and shoving a third finger in, knuckle deep. He began to move them around until he found what he was looking for.

Alfred gasped and moaned loudly, then began to ride Ludwig's fingers. He didn't want a beer bottle shoved rim deep in his ass. Who would, ther than a masochist?

Ludwig smiled like a madman, enjoying slutty America. Ludwig looked at his own cock, which was fully erect, and smiled. He removed his fingers and and replaced them with his large erection, hitting Alfred's prostate with full force.

Alfred screamed, clenching the sheets tightly. "LUDWIG!"

"Th-That's right! Scream, you bitch!" Ludwig said, only speaking so crudely because he was drunk and turned on. He kept pounding the spot, enjoying the screams of pleasure from Alfred.

Alfred continued to scream as Ludwig thrusted in and out mercilessly, blood coming out of his entrance. After a minute or two, he came again at the same time as Ludwig, panting, tears streaming down his face. He somehow managed to find some clothes and throw them on, limping heavily upstairs.

_'Damnit, it hurt. It hurt. Why do people have sex if it hurts this goddamn bad? My ass feels like someone threw a sledgehammer at it!'_

Ludwig sat on the bed, feeling horrible for the way he treated Alfred. He threw on his clothes and followed Alfred, not caring if a mix of cum and blood coaxed his dick. He followed Alfred to whereever he wanted to go, hoping Alfred was not mad at him.

"America?" Ludwig called quietly, not wanting to wake Gilbert.

Alfred had managed to make it to his car, climbing in and wincing, hissing in pain as he slowly turned the ignition and the car roared to life. He had to get to his hotel room. He had something to do the next morning and he hadn't meant to stay out this long. Though he shouldn't be driving while drunk, he backed out of the driveway, driving off, speeding.

Ludwig stared at the empty parking space, feeling guilty.

"Mein Gott..." Ludwig mumbled before dragging himself back inside to go to sleep, hoping he could forget what happened.

After about three days, he was still in the middle of a hangover when he realized that he had been feeling terrible stomach pains and that it could be a sign of something much much worse. He remembered something England had told him quite a while back. Not only could nations get pregnant, but their pregnancies developed much quicker than human pregnancies, so a nation could tell if they were pregnant much more early than a human could. Alfred immediately drove himself to the drugstore on that thought, purchasing a pregnancy test 'for his girlfriend' and then going straight home.

He took the test and then left the room, shaking slightly in nervousness. He ran a hand through his hair, attmepting to calm himself down. He thought it over.

There was no way he was pregnant, right? It was only his first time, and he was a man. Not to mention, he was America. If he was pregnant, he probably couldn't take care of the baby. He had too many duties already and if he was pregnant...would Ludwig want to help him raise the child? After about ten minutes of thoughts along those same lines, he made his way back to the bathroom and clenched his eyes shut, picking the test up. He slowly cracked his eyes open, then he paled at the result.

Positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :3<strong>

**Review~ o3o **


End file.
